Multiple Point High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (MP-HSDPA) may have the potential to improve user experience at the cell edge of a wireless network. MP-HSDPA may be implemented in a number of ways depending on how the downlink transmission from the cell is collaborated.
MP-HSDPA technologies may rely on coordinated network scheduling that may allow data packets to be aggregated or switched between different cells. Current MP-HSDPA implementations may have problems.